


Invisibility

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [4]
Category: Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Invisibility, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: To survive in a work camp, you have to blend in.





	Invisibility

They ignored him. 

In a way, Nosedive was pleased by that. In the camp, it was hard to do anything without being noticed. The guards were always watching. The Saurians with their cold eyes, and those ducks who had turned traitor. They watched for those who were slacking, those who stood out. Troublemakers.

Nosedive, for all he’d been one of those when he was a kid, was better about it now. 

It hurt, turning invisible like this. 

Wildwing was at some other camp, and Nosedive hadn’t heard about him in months. He hoped it was only that his brother had the sense to stay under the radar. Which was what Nosedive was doing himself. 

Doing it, though, made him feel as if he was a misstep from vanishing. If he died, would anyone notice it?

The guards watched for those who gathered, who did more than spead a few words with each other. Every time a group lingered too long, the guards came to break it up. Plus, most people were too tired or broken to want to bring more pain down on their heads. 

This was something Nosedive could understand. He kept having flashes of before he and Wildwing were adopted by the Flashblades. The orphanage had been like that, keeping each other at arm's length. The other kids, always wary about making connections with one another. You never knew when someone was going to leave. Though he and his brother stuck together.

It was worse here. Here, it wasn’t that people left. People died. They got sick, or injured, or they just pissed off the guards. 

The last was the most dangerous.

Which was why Nosedive did his best to stay out of sight, to avoid the notice of guards. It was safer. But it was lonely. He did his work, got the food, and went to sleep alone, noticed by almost no one. He wanted someone to curl up beside, to share stories with. To have a little bit of comfort that another living thing cared about him.

But those who had the energy left to care saved it for their own loved ones. 

Nosedive never wished to have his brother there so much in his life. 

There was a trick to being invisible, especially if you had a talent for being a smartmouth. A loud, active smartmouth. It was simple. Turn yourself into something you weren’t.

If his brother was there, Nosedive wouldn’t have done it. If he ever lucked out and they got transferred to the same camp, he’d probably relax back to the pesky little brother that Wildwing knew. But here, that pesky little brother would get killed without someone to watch his back.

So where Nosedive had been quick with a quip or a joke, who was energetic and bounced all around, he was silent now. He watched, ready to move away from any threat of danger.

He’d see his brother again one day. To do that, he had to survive. To survive, he had to blend in, never stand out from the crowd.

It was a life of loneliness and emptiness. But he was alive, and Nosedive was determined to stay that way until he could find his brother again. It’s what kept him going, and the teen had to live with it. He’d be able to relax later, once this stupid war was over. 

Those thoughts were always in Nosedive’s mind as he worked, and he held them tight. Later, he could be the duck he’d been before. Maybe a little more careful. Maybe not. Nosedive got the feeling he’d have more than his fill of blending in by the time he was free of this place.


End file.
